Sunday, October 11, 2015
'868 Wayne Brother in Lower River' 868 Wayne Brother was observed in the lower river area. Cam viewers captured the following pictures and videos of his behavior that evening. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzMe9wSnB-Y This video by cam viewer MickeyKay captures 868 beginning at approximately 5:34 pm and shows approximately 21 minutes of 868's behavior as he makes his journey from Spit Road to just right of the floating bridge] Cam viewers captured these pictures of 868 between approximately 5:33 pm and 5:58 pm as 868 is observed on Spit Road, at the junction, on the Valley Road, on the grassy point, on the path below the lower river wildlife viewing platform and on shore to the right of the floating bridge. 2015.10.11 17.58 LRW 868 02.JPG|2015.10.11 17.58 LRW 868 02 01-2015.10.11 17.33 LRE 868 GOLDILOCKS.JPG|Goldilocks 02-2015.10.11 17.33 LRE 868 SB-GA.jpg|SB-GA 03-2015.10.11 17.33 LRE 868 BRENDA SANDFUR.jpg|Brenda Sandefur 04-2015.10.11 17.34 LRR 868 BLUELILY.jpg|BlueLily 05-2015.10.11 17.34 LRE 868 BRENDA SANDEFUR.jpg|Brenda Sandefur 06-2015.10.11 17.34 LRE 868 SB-GA.jpg|SA-GA 07-2015.10.11 17.34 LRE 868 STMANGO.jpg|STMango 08-2015.10.11 17.35 LRE 868 GOLDILOCKS.JPG|Goldilocks 09-2015.10.11 17.35 LRE 868 LovinTheBears.jpg|Lovin'TheBears 10-2015.10.11 17.37 LRE 868 LovinTheBears.jpg|Lovin'TheBears 11-2015.10.11 17.37 LRE 868 BRENDA SANDEFUR.jpg|Brenda Sandefur 12-2015.10.11 17.39 LRE 868 LovinTheBears.jpg|Lovin'TheBears 13-2015.10.11 17.40 LRE 868 SB-GA.jpg|SB-GA 14-2015.10.11 17.40 LRE 868 LovinTheBears.jpg|Lovin'TheBears 15-2015.10.11 17.40 LRE 868 LovinTheBears.jpg|Lovin'TheBears 16-2015.10.11 17.40 LRE 868 BRENDA SANDEFUR.jpg|Brenda Sandefur 17-2015.10.11 17.41 LRE 868 GREYTGAL.jpg|GreyTGal 18-2015.10.11 17.41 LRE 868.JPG|LTC 19-2015.10.11 17.41 LRE 868 02.JPG|LTC 20-2015.10.11 19.41 GOLDILOCKS.JPG|Goldilocks 21-2015.10.11 19. 41 868 GOLDILOCKS.JPG|Goldilocks 22-2015.10.11 17.42 LRE 868 01.JPG|LTC 23-2015.10.11 17.42 868 GOLDILOCKS.JPG|Goldilocks 24-2015.10.11 17.42 LRE 868 02.JPG|LTC 25-2015.10.11 17.42 LRE 868 BLUELILY.jpg|BlueLily 26-2015.10.11 17.42 LRE 868 03.JPG|LTC 27-2015.10.11 17.42 LRE 868 BEEVERJOYFUL.JPG|Beeverjoyful 28-2015.10.11 17.42 LRE 868 ANNIEW.jpg|AnnieW 29-2015.10.11 17.42 LRE 868 LovinTheBears.jpg|Lovin'TheBears 30-2015.10.11 17.42 LRE 868 BLUELILY.jpg|BlueLily 31-2015.10.11 17.43 LRE 868 BRENDA SANDEFUR.jpg|Brenda Sandefur 32-2015.10.11 17.43 LRE 868 PINE BUTTE.jpg|Pine Butte 33-2015.10.11 17.43 LRE 868 01.JPG|LTC 34-2015.10.11 17.43 LRE 868 LovinTheBears.jpg|Lovin'TheBears 35-2015.10.11 17.43 LRE 868 02.JPG|LTC VR01-2015.10.11 17.43 LRE 868 03.JPG|LTC VR02-2015.10.11 17.44 LRE 868 GOLDILOCKS.JPG|Goldilocks VR03-2015.10.11 17.44 LRE 868 02.JPG|LTC VR04-2015.10.11 17.44 LRE 868 GOLDILOCKS.JPG|Goldilocks VR05-2015.10.11 17.44 LRE 868 LovinTheBears.jpg|Lovin'TheBears VR06-2015.10.11 17.44 LRE 868 SAMANTHA EYE.jpg|Samantha Eye VR07-2015.10.11 17.44 LRE 868 BRENDA SANDEFUR.jpg|Brenda Sandefur VR08-2015.10.11 17.44 LRE 868 03.JPG|LTC VR09-2015.10.11 17.44 LRE 868 TERRYTHEBRIT.jpg|TerryTheBrit VR10-2015.10.11 17.45 LRE 868 SB-GA.jpg|SB-GA VR11-2015.10.11 17.45 LRE 868 01.JPG|LTC VR12-2015.10.11 17.45 LRE 868 02.JPG|LTC VR13-2015.10.11 17.45 LRE 868 GREYTGAL.jpg|GreyTGal VR14-2015.10.11 17.45 LRE 868 04.JPG|LTC VR15-2015.10.11 17.45 LRE 868 LovinTheBears.jpg|Lovin'TheBears Cam viewers captured these pictures of 868 between approximately 5:58 pm and 6:33 pm (? time of last pic of him so far) as 868 is observed going from the right side of the floating bridge to the left of the bridge, eventually sitting in the lower Brooks River just off shore where he does catch and eat a fish. 2015.10.11 17.58 LRW 868 04.JPG|2015.10.11 17.58 LRW 868 04 2015.10.11 18.14 LRW 868 02 18.14.27 EAT FISH.JPG|2015.10.11 18.14 LRW 868 02 18.14.27 EAT FISH 2015.10.11 18.23 LRW 868 18.23.53.JPG|2015.10.11 18.23 LRW 868 18.23.53 2015.10.11 18.24 LRW 868 PINE BUTTE 01.jpg|2015.10.11 18.24 LRW 868 PINE BUTTE 01 2015.10.11 18.24 LRW 868 PINE BUTTE 02.jpg|2015.10.11 18.24 LRW 868 PINE BUTTE 02 2015.10.11 18.33 LRW 868 PINE BUTTE 01.jpg|2015.10.11 18.33 LRW 868 PINE BUTTE 01 2015.10.11 18.33 LRW 868 PINE BUTTE 02.jpg|2015.10.11 18.33 LRW 868 PINE BUTTE 02 2015.10.11 18.13 LRW 868 LovinTheBears.jpg|2015.10.11 18.13 LRW Lovin'TheBears 2015.10.11 18.10 LRW 868 LovinTheBears.jpg|2015.10.11 18.10 LRW Lovin'TheBears This video by cam viewer MickeyKay captures 2 minutes 57 seconds of 868 in the lower river to the left of the bridge just sitting in the river just off shore and when he caught and ate the fish at 6:14 pm (6:14 pm is the time he caught the fish) Please add pics and info about 10/11/2015 here